There had been numerous different types of collection and delivery vehicles used over the past several decades, and more recently a number of different collection vehicles that have automatic container lifting and dumping mechanisms. The efficiency and storage capacity of these vehicles is becoming more and more critical in the collection industry as many of the existing fleets and vehicles are very inefficient and have limited capacity for the footprint and/or size of the vehicle.
There is also a need for such collection and delivery trucks to provide the user flexibility in how the space and compartments in the truck are used. For example in some instances the space within the entire truck may be needed to receive the material being loaded and hauled; however, in other situations and collection trips, part of the footprint or storage capacity may be needed to haul other items such as garbage bins, equipment or other material/things which must be kept separate from the material being loaded and hauled. Embodiments of this invention provide advantageous dual use compartments to allow certain storage/receiving areas to be used to receive the material being loaded and hauled in some instances, but can also be sealed off from the loading system (conveyor for example) and used for other purposes in other instances, i.e. dual purpose areas.
It is therefore an object of embodiments of this invention to provide a collection and delivery vehicle that includes an automated lifting and depositing mechanism combined with a more efficient depositing system to increase the efficiency and capacity as compared to prior art collection vehicles, at the top portion of the storage space.
An advantage of embodiments of this invention are that they significantly increase the volume of material that can practically be loaded into the container box, thus increasing efficiency and saving money.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents. Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.